The invention concerns a self-lubricating guidance device for any kind of articulation.
The invention has particularly advantageous applications for ring or rotary joints, or for slides with workings suitable to act as a grease reserve, with the aim of enabling lubrication only during assembly and/or lubrications at very long time intervals.
These workings suitable to act as a grease reserve can consist of holes, cells, grooves, grids, etc.
A solution of this type is covered in patent FR 2 882 409.
In this state of the art, the grease contained in the bottom of the workings suitable to act is a grease reserve has difficulties in positioning itself between, for example, the shaft and the bearing, in order to lubricate the contact and friction area.
This is notably the case when the workings suitable to act as a grease reserve are deep.
The result is that the grease tends to remain in the bottom of the workings and, after a time, is no longer able to fulfill its lubrication function in the contact area.
The invention is intended to remedy these disadvantages in a simple, safe, effective and rational manner.
The problem that the invention is designed to resolve is to enable the grease contained in the workings within the ring or other component to supply the surfaces in contact during operation.